Control apparatuses are well known for use in hybrid vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine and a rotating electrical machine as onboard power sources and configured to respond to predetermined switching conditions by switching among driving modes comprising at least an engine driving mode in which driving is to be powered by the internal combustion engine and an electrical machine driving mode in which driving is to be powered by the rotating electrical machine, and the technology set out in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10 (1998)-2241 can be cited as an example of such a control apparatus.
The technology of the aforesaid publication prohibits driving mode switching during gear shifting for changing gear ratio, thereby preventing shock caused by performing operating mode switching and gear shift control simultaneously.